


Just a Dream

by KLLovesBands



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Paralysis, i love jake gyllenhaal, minor ffh spoilers, prob ooc quentin, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You have a night terror and Quentin calms you down. Pure fluff.





	Just a Dream

A completely irrational scenario has you terrified. It didn’t seem irrational at the beginning, but now as everything has gotten darker, it does. A typical scary movie theme with bits twisted so strangely that after a while, your subconscious knows it’s a dream. That’s the only explanation for how different the world seems in here. You know it’s fake, and yet you’re begging to get out because it seems so _real_. All you remember is banging your head inside this nightmare before you wake up. 

Except now you can’t move. Or speak. Or scream. Nothing. You lay in silence, unable to even twitch your body as you stare at an empty bed where your boyfriend is supposed to be. Great, sleep paralysis on top of a nightmare. But, only now you can’t tell what’s the dream and what’s reality. You realize that’s kind of what it’s like dating Quentin Beck. You can tell he loves you, but the way he so effortlessly lies to others makes you question him at times. Though, you’ve seen his temper with others so you’d never say it to his face.

Suddenly, you jolt awake, fully able to move and have use of your vocal cords again. You sit up in the bed, trying to control your racing heart and shaky breathing. You know everything in your dream was fake, but that doesn’t stop you from feeling unsettled. Like you’re being watched or something. Your mind wanders to the possibility of getting up to get a glass of water, but you don’t want to. You don’t even want to get out of bed. 

Instead, you flip your pillow over, a trick that you thought of as a kid. If you have nightmares on one side of the pillow, you can always flip it over and you’ll have good dreams instead. It made more sense as a kid at least. You glance over to the other side of the bed, which is thankfully not empty like in your dream. Instead, your boyfriend stirs slightly and you curse yourself for waking him. You carefully attempt to slide back under the covers and close your eyes, but he slowly opens his and catches you before you have a chance. 

He notices how you look like a deer in headlights and how a slight sheen of sweat covers your forehead so he adjusts himself so that he’s leaning on his elbow for support. Concern is etched on his face, and you immediately feel guilty.

“You alright, honey?” Quentin speaks quietly in that deep and raspy morning tone that normally would have your heart a flutter. 

You nod and give him a small smile as reassurance, but he doesn’t buy it. He huffs a sigh and gives you a look that shows he doesn’t believe you.

“It was just a nightmare, Quen. Go back to sleep. I’ll be okay.” You speak calmly, trying to ease his concern.

Quentin readjusts himself again so that he’s facing you while laying down and he holds his arms out, motioning for you to fill the empty space. Your smile grows as you tuck yourself back in the covers and safely in his arms. The warmth of his chest pressed to your back and his arms settled comfortably around you is enough to relax your body quite quickly. 

He presses a gentle kiss to the back of your head before speaking again, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

You sigh softly, enjoying the comfort he brings. “No. It wasn’t a big deal, just got my anxiety flared up.” 

“It wasn’t real.” He murmurs quietly against your hair. You hum in response.

Another kiss pressed against your head and your eyes flutter closed. You can tell his are too, by how sleepily his voice is sounding. “Go back to sleep now, honey. I’ll protect you.” 

And so, within the warmth that is Quentin Beck, you do. 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this yesterday after waking up from a nightmare & sleep paralysis and i thought of mr. fishbowl to calm down i love him


End file.
